Alone in the World
by Uncommon Leopold
Summary: The start of my writing career. Lux's curiosity gets the best of him when he wanders deep into the heart of Pinwheel Forest, determined to find the source of the noise that awoke him from his slumber. Little did he know that it would be the end of his loneliness... And the start of a new... Life? Luxray/Mienshao (Fluff)
1. A Strange Sound

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon is a media franchise published and owned by the video game company Nintendo. Thank you for taking the time to browse my story, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

* * *

><p>An unnatural silence befell Pinwheel forest that day, all that could be heard was the crisp snap of the leaves and twigs underfoot of the large black pokémon as he walked along the dirt path, lit up only by the sun shining through the gaps in the canopy. This Pokémon was known as Lux: A Luxray who is a fairly large, black furred pokémon measuring about 4'07" with tiny sparks radiating off his mane and piercing yellow eyes that allows it to see through walls, much like an X-ray.<p>

"Nearly home" Lux muttered, It was fairly dark and he had been hunting since dawn, multiple Zubat were flocking in the shadows of the trees above him. He was looking forward to a nice long nap. A few minutes passed and he could hear the trickling of the spring beside his den, he caught the familiar aroma of the lavender that grew in the field nearby. Lavender always signalled that he was close to home and it always rewarded him with the same pleasant aroma it did several years ago, it also reminded him of his mother and the way she used to play in the field with him. He missed his mother as Lux did not have many friends at the time, he left them all behind when he wanted to start a new life in Pinwheel forest. In fact the last time Lux talked to someone was over 3 years ago and he had began to feel the effects of loneliness, but he had grown used to living in solitude. He had made it back to his den safely only to notice that the fire had gone out. His den was merely a dry cave decorated with various personal effects.

Lux gathered some nearby wood and began to pile it on the ashes of the recently extinguished fire. Luxray aren't known for using fire, his childhood friend: a male Quilava named, "Snap" had taught him to how to use basic fire attacks. Lux called him snap because he had a unusually short temper and would occasionally snap. With that Luxray used a small ember to bring the fire back to life. He slowly walked over to his bed and stared at it with drowsy eyes. The bed was made up of simple pillows and cushions he had found, it wasn't much, but he liked it just the way it was. Lux began to curl up by the fire and drift off to sleep...

Later that night...

A strange noise woke Lux from his slumber, he got up and went outside his cave to investigate. Lux slowly canvassed the area looking for the source of the noise. There was no-one around, "probably nothing" he thought as he stumbled back to bed... But just then "...*_sniff_*..." "There it was again", but this time Lux decided to investigate further. He cautiously stepped outside and looked around, again he found nothing, "I must be hearing things, there's nothi- "...*_sniff_*...*_sob_*..." his voice was cut off by the noise. By now Lux was certain he had heard something, it sounded like someone crying. He needed to get closer. Luxray followed the sound until he came to a path leading deeper into the forest. Lux knew that many dangers lurked deep in the forest, but that noise, it was torturing him, he needed to know what it was! Lux's curiosity won against his better judgement and he slowly began to make his way down the path into the deeper parts of Pinwheel forest.

Quiet whimpers could be heard within the depths of Pinwheel forest, Lux scanned the area with his piercing yellow eyes trying to find where the noise came from... But with no result, "Perhaps I should get a bit closer" Lux thought as he continued to make his way along the path in the direction the cries came from. As he slowly crept towards the source, the cries got slightly louder, not much louder, but loud enough for Lux to recognise that it was a feminine voice, a very sad feminine voice, but he did not know yet. A few minutes later Lux stepped into a small clearing...

"That noise must be coming from around here" and with that, cautiously he crept towards the centre of the clearing. It was now extremely dark out and it was getting increasingly difficult to see things. He once again looked around but there was nothing here, "...*_sniff*_...*_sob_*...w-why?" Lux's gaze immediately snapped to a tree at the far edge of the clearing... He could not see clearly, but there was definitely someone or something there. All Lux managed to make out was a somewhat shadowy figure crying under a tree. Lux knew that it would be stupid to go up immediately, as the figure might attack him, so Lux decided it would be a good idea to observe for a while and see how things turned out...

Lux found a suitable hiding spot in a nearby bush and waited, silent and stealthy... A few hours passed and Lux was still in the bush, he had lost track of time, but it was still dark so he assumed it was around 1:00am. The figure was still crying and muttering to itself, it had no idea it was being watched... A few moments later a butterfly landed on Lux's nose, causing him discomfort and the need to sneeze, he desperately tried to keep himself from sneezing as it would surely blow his cover and alert the figure. Lux managed to shake the butterfly off without making any noise, but just as he thought he got rid of his urge to sneeze... *_AAACCCHHHOOOOO_*

"Oops" Lux muttered under his breath, the figure had stopped crying for the minute and had got up to investigate the sneeze. Lux stayed absolutely still, hoping the cover of darkness would keep him concealed, but unfortunately the figure seemed to have good eyesight and spotted Lux a few moments later. As the figure got closer, Lux could make out more details of its body. A white, long bodied Pokémon, slender in shape. Its head was small in size and had small, triangle shaped ears. Its forehead has a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout, It possessed a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which had split ends,. Its arms were almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that was tipped in purple and split at the end. It had a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, is tipped purple and split at its end. Lux had never seen a pokémon like it, but he knew it was a girl.

The Pokémon now stood over Lux, staring at him with her piercing eyes. Lux was too nervous to speak, he had always been very shy. "W-who are you?" Asked the pokémon still wiping tears from her eyes. Her soft voice enveloped Lux, it reminded him about his mother when she used to sing to him when he was just a Shinx. Her voice interrupted his thoughts "What's y-your name?" Lux was now trying to gather his strength to speak to this girl, "...uh...i-i'm c-c-called Lux" He said nervously, "w-whats y-yours?" "my name is Mia" she replied, "what a-are you doing over here, were you spying on me?" Mia asked questionably. At that point Lux had no idea what to say, its true he was spying to an extent, but it wasn't intentional as he was just nervous to meet her. "n-no I w-wasn't spying on y-you I was j-just-" "just what?" Mia interrupted before he could finish. Lux stood up and took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts, "I w-was nervous about meeting you I d-didn't know how you react to m-me" he replied, avoiding eye contact.

"w-what do you mean?" Mia asked, tilting her head slightly. "well I could hear s-someone crying from my d-den and I began looking a-around for the source, eventually I saw a figure in the distance, you. I thought you might…uh...a-attack me so I just h-hid, I wasn't s-spying honest!" Lux replied truthfully. "I see..." Mia said believing in his story. "Well, you found out what was causing the noise shouldn't you be going now?" Lux wanted to know one more thing before he went home, "what were you crying about anyway?" Lux asked curiously. "It's nothing just go." tears started to swell up in her eyes again. Lux was a bit sad to see that the first bit of company he got, shooed him away like that, but he did as he was told and began to walk slowly back to his den, but before he got on the path that led back into the heart of Pinwheel forest, he glanced back one more time at Mia who was surprisingly looking at him too, "bye!" Lux shouted, The pokémon sighed heavily, nodded and sat back under the tree where he first found her.

* * *

><p>This is the end of the first chapter. I Hope you like the story so far, The second chapter awaits!<p> 


	2. Déjà vu

This is the second chapter for the fanfic, "Alone in the World" Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lux began to make his way along the dirt path back to his den, but a few moments later, Lux realized he had took a wrong turn. "Where am I? I was sure I came down this path..." Lux thought, Pinwheel forest was known for its spiralling forest maze, and had claimed another victim. Lux was now thinking about trying to find his way back to the clearing, "maybe Mia could help me..." he thought. But alas Lux could not find the way back, or the way forward for that matter and the darkness only added to his problems. There was no denying it, he was completely and utterly lost.<p>

He had been for what seemed like forever walking endlessly in circles, Lux was now beginning to get scared as the darkness could hold a number of surprises for him, a number of unwanted surprises. He was so distracted looking at the trees that he tripped over a rock and rolled down a nearby slope."...Ow..." Lux had grazed his leg badly but was determined to get home. He stood up slowly and tried to walk, but lost his balance. As he lay on the floor in pain he heard a very frightening noise, "...Grrrrrr..." Lux nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the low growling sound, "...w-who's...t-t-there?" Lux asked while he nervously looked around, "...Grrrrrrrrrrrr...". By now Lux was petrified, here he was defenceless and he could hear a someone near him, "...Grrrrrrr..." Lux heard it the third time and breathed a breath of relief, thankfully Lux realized it was his belly and noticed he was starting to get hungry, he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday noon. He got back on his feet again and slowly began to limp over to a nearby tree, whimpering quietly to himself every time he moved.

Lux was scared, tired, hurt, lost and hungry, things were not looking up, he had been walking around for hours and there was still no sign of daylight or his den, he could not even smell the aroma of lavender, also His injury was beginning to bleed. Lux took refuge under a nearby tree and fell to the floor with tears swelling up in his eyes, he was beginning to regret ever leaving his den, his breathing had gone irregular and he was beginning to think that he would never get home. "Why...did I follow my stupid curiosity... WHY!" he was about to break down into tears, The forest that he had lived in for so many years was slowly killing him. He tried to wipe his tears away with his paw, but he couldn't control them, he tried to think about things that kept him occupied. Multiple images sprang to his mind, his mother frolicking with him in the field of lavender having so much fun, playing and singing to him, it was not working as he began to cry even louder now.

Lux tried thinking of food, all the meat he would taste when he- his thoughts were immediately interrupted as his belly was begging to be fed. Lux couldn't think of anything else when suddenly, images of Mia came to his mind. Her soft voice that sounded like a million feathers tickling his ears, and the sight of her beautiful pink eyes meeting his light yellow ones. Lux couldn't stop thinking about her, "...Mia..." he whispered quietly to himself, he wiped away the last of his tears and began to breath normally again. The thought of Mia had stopped his tears, but it couldn't fix his leg. Now he couldn't move as graze on his leg had deteriorated and was bleeding badly

"...Why did the thought of Mia calm me...?" he asked himself over and over again, and then it came to him, "...My... answer...", his belly ached tremendously and he began to feel incredibly weak, his eyes were slowly closing and all he could hear was the sound of footsteps approaching, but before he could see who or what it was. Lux passed out.

Lux awoke to familiar surroundings, he looked around, he was sitting on a bed much like the one he used to have when he lived with his mother, he could smell the aroma of lavender and the scent of his- "Hello dear" said a calm, soft voice, Lux could not believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was his mother. "...Mother...?" Lux said with a shocked tone, his mother began stroking his hair with her paw, she had such a gentle touch. "Hush now... Lux dear, you need your rest, shinx's are always bursting with energy as it seems." she chuckled. Lux looked oddly at her then finnaly clicked on to what she meant, he nervously shifted his view down to his paws, He was now a Shinx. Lux did not understand at all, "...Mother does this... am I... dead...?" Lux asked questionably, She chuckled again upon hearing him, "dead? No dear you are merely resting I assure you, now go to sleep, you will need your strength." "But I haven't seen you in so long mother, I wanna play!" The shinx said eagerly, he even felt like a child, the Luxray sighed, "Time to go to sleep my little boy." and with that, she started singing to him.

"My little shinx... as loud as thunder and as fast as the lightning, if the world frowns upon you... don't forget... I'm always here with you... in your heart... my little boy...". The young Shinx was now fast asleep...

A few hours later...

"Come on, Wake up!" Said a soft voice, Lux slowly awoke rubbing his eyes repeatedly with his paw. "...Mother?..." Lux said in a drowsy state. "Are you all right?" the voice replied, Lux opened his eyes and got up on his feet to see his den, "my den... but how...?" Lux thought, "Lux, how are you feeling now?" Lux turned around to see a fairly familiar pokémon standing next to him. "Who a-are you?" Lux asked while scanning the pokémon's body. "You don't remember me...?" replied the pokémon with a surprised look, as soon as their eyes made contact, memories of last night flooded back to him. "... Wait... umm... Mia?" Lux blushed and looked away, realizing who it was. "Surprised to see me? Thought so... I'm guessing you don't know what happened to you last night huh?" Mia said with a smile, "...not really, I got lost, passed out and awoke here, nothing makes any sense." replied Lux, still trying not to make eye contact. "Your lucky I found you, you would have probably died if I hadn't come along."

Lux was now confused, he had been walking for hours, how can she have found him? "How did you find me?" Lux asked with a puzzled look, "well I was asleep under my my tree and I heard crying so I went to investigate and found you had passed out with a badly grazed leg, that's when I walked up to you and carried you home, you see I know these woods quite well" Lux got a sort of Déjà vu feeling as he listened to her story, but decided to investigate. "Why did you help me?" Mia turned away and blushed hoping Lux had not seen, "I... just couldn't turn my back on someone who was so close to death... that's all..." Mia replied nervously, Lux got up and walked over in front of Mia, making eye contact, "thank you for saving my life... This is the least I can do to show my thanks" As he said that, he wrapped his arms around Mia and hugged her gently, surprisingly she was not resisting, she seemed to like it. After a few moments they broke their hug, both blushing furiously from what they had just done, and looked away instantly, trying to hide it. A minute went by with complete silence, "Lux... what was your answer?" Mia asked tilting her head, Making eye contact with him again.

"Huh?... my answer?" Lux asked not knowing what she meant, "your answer... for why I stopped you crying last night I overheard you..." Mia reminded him. Lux, embarrassed to see that Mia heard him say that, took a deep breath and spoke, "I... think its because..." Lux paused his words... "because... what?" Mia asked curiously, "I..." he couldn't get his words out... so he looked for an easy, but effective escape out of the question. "I... think your beautiful... and your glimmering eyes... your soft voice...helped me get my mind back in track." Lux replied. Upon hearing this, Mia's eyes lit up and she tackled Lux to the floor embracing him and nuzzling his chest. "Lux! Do you really mean that?" Mia asked, surprised by his response, "Yes of course I mean that, who wouldn't?" Lux replied, embarrassed by his words, Mia got off of Lux and slowly looked towards the floor, "You see Lux... your the only one who has ever thought me cute or beautiful in my whole life." She answered in a sad tone, Lux was shocked to hear this, "Huh? Why?" Lux asked curiously, " Because of my... eyes, I was kicked out of my clan because I had different colour eyes than the rest of them, its also...what I was crying about earlier... I thought nobody liked me..." Mia admitted.

Tears started to swell in Mia's eyes, Lux went over and wiped them away with his paw as he whispered in her ear, "Mia... your eyes are beautiful and you have a good heart for saving my life..." Mia slowly lifted her head and got closer to Lux face to face... Lux didn't know what to expect, had he done something wrong? "Lux... do you mean that?" "Certainly, it's the heart that counts..." As soon as Mia heard that, she pressed her lips against his and locked in a deep passionate kiss, both pokémon felt like they were in heaven, Lux wrapped his arms around her body and pulled Mia closer. To them, nothing else in the world mattered at this point. Eventually they had to break for air, Mia slowly pulled her lips away from Lux, blushing madly and trying to get her breath back, she looked deep into Lux's eyes who was doing exactly the same. "Mia... I... I love you..." Lux said nervously waiting eagerly for the reply, "I love you too Lux..." And with that the two lovers embraced each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>That's the end of my first fanfic, turned out better than I expected. I may make possible changes, but for now it's all good.<p> 


End file.
